He decidido
by elsy.sonda15
Summary: El milagro que no se volvió milagro, es lo que concibió Aomine, ¿entonces Kuroko y Kagami estaban destinados a encontrarse desde un principio?. / One-shot basado en los diálogos de Aomine durante los capítulos que conciernen el partido entre Kaijou vs Seirin en la Winter Cup / Advertencia: Spoiler.


Primeramente, es un fic basado en el partido entre Kaijou vs Seirin en la Winter Cup, por lo que contiene spoiler.

Por otro lado, está hecho para el concurso de "Kuroko no Basket ~Comunidad Fujoshi~".

La canción que utilicé, o fragmentos de la misma es "La Playa de la Oreja de Van Gogh", una amiga lo publicó en su FB, y lo escuché mientras escribía y creí que combinaba bien XD.

Por último, quiero dar dos dedicatorias. Una a mi baby Chibi-tan, que la quiero muuuucho, y espero que le gusto la cosa que escribí (¿?), y la otra es para la autora de mi fan fic favorito de KNB "aki-chan91", gracias por permitirme ese Aokuro sensual.

Aclaración: Soft, Aomine x Kuroko x Kagami, Shonen-ai, Spoiler, noséquemásqueescribir(¿?)

Kuroko no Basket pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

-Oye, ¿crees en el destino?- Al escuchar tal pregunta, la chica que se encontraba enfrente se descolocó, respondiendo un "si" como cierta duda.

Aomine y Momoi habían ido salido a dar una vuelta, era un poco más del medio día así que el hambre se hizo presente decidiendo parar a Maji's Burguer que se encontraba en la zona.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo?! –La pelirrosa reaccionó asustada y nerviosa a la vez, llevando su mano a la frente de su amigo de infancia, preocupada que éste se sintiera mal, o tuviera fiebre, la razón era sencilla; ¿Aomine preguntando cosas del destino?, de Midorima sería creíble, pero del moreno era algo hasta enfermo.

-¡Sí no tienes fiebre, tonto! –Exasperado quitó la mano de la chica de su frente, cerró los ojos manteniendo algo de calma, dio un suspiro y siguió hablando-

-Comprendo que no es una expresión elegante pero, últimamente de repente me llega el pensamiento de que la temporada en que nosotros "La Generación de los Milagros" y Tetsu nos juntáramos no era una simple coincidencia. No tengo ni la más menor idea cuál sea su significado pero de alguna manera no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Estar en el mismo equipo y después volvernos enemigos, que todos nos reuniremos en este partido. –Al terminar de hablar, se quedó en silencio. Esas conjeturas le habían rondando en la cabeza desde hace días, y no solo ello, sí no posiblemente era una manera de aceptar la derrota-

_Entonces, el hecho Kagami se manifestará previamente ante todos. Ser lo mismo que la Generación de los Milagros. No haber sido parte de la Generación de los Milagros. Tener el mismo don de la Generación de los Milagros. Alguien con el máximo despertar, el milagro que no se volvió milagro. Entonces… por destino conoció a la sombra. La luz verdadera._ –Sorbió un poco más de su cola, ignoró los comentarios de Satsuki que se suscitaron luego, sus divagaciones no era enteramente hacia Kagami, sí no más bien era el número 11 de Seirin, Kuroko que su cabeza no dejará dar vueltas.

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,_

_voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo._

_y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,_

_por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

-Tch… – Aomine sabía que Tetsu tomó una decisión, y que él ya no era parte de su vida, o más bien que su corazón. Pero no era tan fácil aceptarlo.-

¿Desde cuándo un sentimiento podía pesar tanto en el pecho?

¿Cuánto podía cambiar alguien en unos cuantos meses?

¿Qué ocurrió?, por vergüenza, no podía responder, ya que era responsable de la situación actual. Sí no se hubiera dejado llevar por su ego, sí hubiera pensando un poco más las cosas, sí no se hubiera desesperado, posiblemente ahorita aún le pertenecería el peliazul.

Luego de aquella platica bajo la lluvia, su relación se había ido a la _"mierda"_. Las prácticas que solían hacer luego de las reglamentarias, las salidas hacia el Maji's Burguer con el resto del equipo, juntar los puño luego de una buena jugada, los besos que el más alto le solía robar, tomarse la mano a escondidas de los demás, ya no iban a ser más. Ninguno de los dos se volvieron a cruzar palabras, más de los necesario. Hasta el día de la graduación, no vio ni un pelo del chico. Pero, hay algo que nadie va a saber, Daiki, había escrito una carta, por primera vez en su vida, ya que no encontraba otra forma de transmitir sus pensamientos sin tener que enfrentarse a los ojos de la sombra. _¿Cómo es que antes podía decirle tantas cursilerías?, _se había preguntado así mismo.

_Flashback_

_Era un día soleado, había pasado una semana de la graduación de Teiko. Aomine lo había pensado mucho, queriendo depositar el sobre en el buzón del hogar de Kuroko, cuando lo iba dejar dudo de nuevo, lo arrugó en su puño y lo tiró sin destino alguno, dándose la media vuelta para regresar a su casa. "¿Qué maricadas ibas hacer Aomine?, es hora de olvidar y seguir adelante", se dijo a si mismo dando pisada con decisión desapareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina._

_El día de la despedida_

_de esta playa de mi vida_

_te hice una promesa:_

_volverte a ver así._

_Fin Flashback_

-Suspiró mirando hacia la calle que se podía visualizar desde aquel restaurante de comida rápida. Ya era tarde, para cualquier intento de recuperarlo "Lo siento Aomine-kun. Me…", se había disculpado su ex – sombra como respuesta de la invitación del más alto de salir a comer, quién no le dio más vueltas al asunto diciéndole "Como quieras", ignorando la segunda parte de la respuesta del chico de Seirin.

-¡Dai-chan, Dai-chan! –Una chillona voz le había despertado de sus divagaciones-

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Estaba pensando! –Se quejó mientras alzaba los brazos para estirarse-

-¡Vamos a ver el partido Ki-chan y Tetsu, vamos! –Dijo la chica mientras agarraba sus cosas-

-Pero… -Satsuki a pesar de ser una chica de complexión delgada, logró jalar al más alto para que lo siguiera. Sin mucho que recorrer llegaron al estadio donde se celebrara el partido- ¡Ouuu, deja de empujar, Satsuki! –Se quejó el miembro de Touo-

-¡Rápido que el juego está por terminar! –Decía la chica mientras empujaba a su amigo hacia la cancha detrás de las gradas en la parte alta-

-¡Tú fuiste quien dijo que no tendríamos que verlo!-

-¡Cambie de opinión! ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo que ver el final de este partido con mis propios ojos! –Se justificó la chica-

-¡Te lo dije! –Rezongo, cediendo su paso hacia las gradas dio un suspiro de fastidio para luego de percatarse del ánimo en la cancha- Estamos de suerte, Satsuki-

-¿Eh?-

-Parece que llegamos para ver que los actores principales entran a escena; Es el clímax.-

El partido estaba siendo reñido entre los equipos, no sabía quién podía ganar aunque Seirin había logrado voltear la tortilla durante los cuartos de intermedio, el ingreso de Kise cambió absolutamente todo. Seirin estaba punto de rendirse, pero como siempre el espíritu de Kuroko no iba ceder hasta llegar al final, y efectivamente había encontrado una solución. Aomine solo de verlo, sabía que la sombra había encontrado la respuesta para lograr contrarrestar la copia perfecta del As de Kaijou. No pasaron más de 10 segundos cuando Kuroko encestó dando el puntaje la decisivo, Seirin pasaba hacia las finales de la Winter Cup; Ganó. El trabajo de equipo, y la combinación de Luz y Sombra fue el gran final, la intensidad y la conexión entre los dos chicos de Seirin era más que obvia-

_Si pudiera volver a nacer_

_te vería cada día amanecer_

_sonriendo como cada vez,_

_como aquella vez._

-Vámonos, Satsuki- Dijo sin más, no había más que decir ni más que pensar. Kagami era una su verdadera Luz, y probablemente más que eso. No podía vivir de los recuerdos, y tampoco lamentar de las acciones pasadas. Hay que avanzar nuevamente.

"_Lo siento, Aomine-kun. Me gusta Kagami-kun"_

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,  
voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.  
y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,  
por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._


End file.
